Playboy Mommy
by onelildustbunni
Summary: Once a prostitute, Laura is in trouble when she receives an enticing invitation the join the Xavier institute. Can she trust them? And will she and a certain someone ever make things work? AU, Hellion and X-23.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Playboy Mommy  
**STARRING: **Hellion/X-23  
**UNIVERSE: **AU  
**RATING: **PG-13  
**SUMMARY: **Ex-hooker Laura's in hot water with a baby depending on her when she receives an enticing invitation the join the Xavier institute. Can she trust them? And can she forgive dead-beat daddy (aka 'Poo Head')? AU.

**A/N: **Check out my new website, http : / helix23 . webs . com (old one has disappeared without explanation from website hosting service)

* * *

**-1-  


* * *

  
**

"Jesus, stop _screaming, _will you?" Laura mumbles, her fingers deftly working on the diaper fastener. Little hands wave aimlessly in the air and settle around her finger. "Baby, stop it. Mummy's  
almost _done, _and then it's supper time. Apple sauce and bananas, MMMMM!" Laura is less enthusiastic at this idea than she makes out to be; she puts on a front for the little face in front of  
her, its features contorted in a momentarily-withheld howl of displeasure.

"K," she says, the diaper snugly fastened. Quickly she picks the infant up, presenting it with a new perspective: height. The baby stops fussing, suddenly curious at the surroundings.

Walking to the fridge, she opens it, one-handed, and looks glumly at the last two jars of baby food on the shelves. They were left over from a few weeks ago, when she'd come back to the  
shoddy apartment to find an envelope under the door. Opening it, she had found rent money—and a little extra—in cash.

She'd known who it was from. The clever bastard hadn't put his name anywhere on the envelope, and had carefully avoided a check so she couldn't trace him through the bank. It was _definitely _  
from 'Daddy', or 'Poo head', as she now referred to him as in front of the baby.

About three months previous, he had stormed out in a huff after the biggest argument they'd ever had. They'd had many issues—to begin with, the baby had been a complete and total  
accident—some of which involved connection, concealment and suspected trust problems. She has no way of contacting him, and to be frank she hasn't actively pursued it.

They were just not working out.

Although she _does_ miss the extra hand helping out with the baby (which, in tired moments, she'd nicknamed Misery). The baby's real name is Kennedy, a little girl with a bright smile and enormous  
temper tantrums. Laura suspects that Kenny's tantrums have evolved from hearing her parents communicate with each other in screams and hurled dinnerware.

"Kenny, let's go to the park," Laura says suddenly. A little fresh air might pep her up; also the smaller girl _loves_ the park. She can sit her on the bouncy animals—she really  
enjoys the elephant—and see the big smile that at times is all that keeps her going.

**…**

Laura is _tired. _

She's always had to work really, really hard. Too hard. Not only was she raised in a terrible place—something that was an utter secret to everyone else—but she'd become a  
prostitute in order to make ends meet, and gain some semblance of her former life of being controlled and abused. Which was all she had known. Without it, she went crazy.

Of course this was how she'd gotten knocked up. It had mostly been a misunderstanding; she'd met the guy on a night with heavy rain. He'd been sitting on a rooftop, of all  
places; more particularly, Laura's rooftop, where she went after a night of hard work, for a little peace.

He'd been crying, too. Quite upset; some good friends of his had just died, 'in an accident', he'd said, his eyes betraying hatred that suggested they were murdered.

Laura had been tired from a day of cutting, fondling and dirty talking; but she'd taken pity on him, had placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if he'd had any money.

He'd stayed quiet, a sign she took to mean yes; then she'd suggested they go somewhere else. He'd nodded and followed her.

Two weeks later she'd realized her mistake. She'd been in some deep shit; her pimp had beat her up to the point of death and cast her out for good. She'd healed—she  
always did—and stolen, and begged, and squatted in abandoned buildings—as she scrambled with the thought of what to _do_ now.

Five months later she'd had a stroke of luck. She'd been pan-handling on Main street, her head bowed low. She hated looking at people giving her money. Then she'd  
caught a whiff of a familiar scent, and had looked up, seeing him about to pass by. In a fit of excitement, she'd leapt to her feet—right in front of him—and had unwittingly  
screamed "IT'S YOURS!" while pointing at her bulging stomach.

The guy had gone pale, and practically the whole street had stopped to stare. "Shit," he'd mumbled under his breath, recognizing her. She was quite unique. Embarrassed  
at the commotion, he'd made her come with him for lunch, and there had been a discussion on what to do.

Laura had told him she'd chickened out on an abortion, although this wasn't true. She'd tried—realizing this was no life to bring something else in to—but her damn healing  
factor insisted that she was going to keep it. Of course, she'd had to turn her back on her only means of support.

She didn't qualify for any sort of government help, seeing as officially she didn't exist. She couldn't even get a Social insurance number to work. And even trying would get  
her re-captured by those that had created her, and given her a tortured childhood. Laura had simply told him she was an illegal alien.

In his defense, he hadn't been a bad guy. He'd made her come with him, had rented a place, and then had taken care of them well into the birth of the baby, and partway  
into raising it. Laura knew that the split was partially her fault, as the hormones had made her unbearable, and she'd had to conceal the fact that she was a mutant—thus  
the secrecy on her part. Then she'd gotten paranoid that he was seeing someone else; she'd always kind of been sweet on him, but neither had made an effort to clarify  
if they actually liked the other. There had been nothing official either. And the fact that he'd had an accident with a prostitute didn't really strengthen her trust in him.

**…**

Kenny is giggling like crazy as Laura makes the elephant move while holding her tightly in place.

"Eee-font," the girl squeaks. She's an early bloomer; she started saying 'mum-aa' around four months, and at six months now, she was developing a  
vocabulary. No sentences, just names. Laura had to watch herself around the baby. When she stopped by a phone booth to call some of her old girlfriends  
she'd met through her ex-pimp, she felt the urge to fall back to her old language of profanities—and she'd stopped herself when Kenny began repeating them.

She wants her daughter to, somehow, have the chance she hasn't had. She is still figuring out how she will manage that.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a voice behind her says. A bald man, in a wheelchair. He is holding Kenny's stuffed elephant, her favorite toy. "You dropped this."

"Ohh—_thanks,_" Laura says. She picks Kenny up, then walks towards him for the toy.

"No problem." The man smiles at her. "Actually, that's not why I approached you."

Laura stiffens. He could be a previous client, for all she knows. "Look—I'm a _mom_ now. That part of life is over."

"I'm glad to hear it," the man says. His eyes twinkle. "I have a different proposition for you. I am a professional therapist…my name is Charles Xavier."

"I don't have that kind of money," Laura says, bouncing Kenny slightly.

"You wouldn't pay a penny, Ms. Kinney. I am a wealthy humanitarian. I run a sort of shelter where I provide my services free of charge, to a group of others in  
your situation. There is a place to stay…facilities…supplies…food…education…a much more suitable environment for your child than the one you inhabit now."

Laura's eyes squeeze into a squint. "How do you know my last name?"

"It was written on the tag of the elephant," the man says. Laura glances at the toy; sure enough it is. Her hackles lay down slowly. She's always afraid of  
being caught again, and now with a daughter to protect…

"It sounds too good to be true," she says.

Xavier reaches into his coat and withdraws a business card, then hands it to her. "My interests lie in helping you become a functional, contributing member of  
society. What I ask of my enrollments is that they will help someone else later. Volunteer work at the institute."

Laura raises an eyebrow. This sounds great, and really, it's not a bad idea. It sounds self-sustaining, and therefore plausible. Suddenly she stiffens.

"How do you know I'm poor?" she says.

Charles Xavier smiles. "I do have a PhD and a Doctorate in several different subjects, Ms. Kinney. I am schooled in body language and simple clues. I was taking a stroll  
through the park when I noted that you arrived on foot, carrying your child. Most mothers arrive by bus or car, with a stroller. You are young and fit an age bracket of  
this kind of misfortune. The state and quality of your clothes, as well as your answer to me when I first approached, also suggest at poverty and other conditions."

"So you're a detective, too," Laura says.

"I suppose you could say that," the man answers, smiling. "Please consider. You do not need answer me now. If you would like to give us a try, our phone number is on  
the card. It is a toll-free number and if you ask the operator, you may call collect. Have a wonderful day, Ms. Kinney."

He leaves, and Laura watches him go, then examines the card.

**…**

"Kenny…what are we going to _do?_" Laura asks. She's staring at the card on the counter. It looks very professional, but she has trouble believing. And what  
if it's a trap? It could be…her creators.

Her stomach rumbles, and she looks at the last jar of baby food on the counter. It's green beans, and it's empty. Tomorrow Kenny will be very hungry and  
grumpy, and Laura won't be able to give her more until they panhandle. And that takes hours.

"Crud." Laura rubs her forehead. If only he would slip another envelope under the door, then she could ignore this and carry on.

What if it _was_ real, though? What an amazing offer. Kenny would flourish, and have a chance at life. And so would Laura. She could study and get a real  
job—the people at this institute could probably help her with papers and SIN cards and everything—and maybe full the two of them out of the poverty bracket.

Kenny pats her hand on the table and points at the card, smiling. "Mum!" she says. "Like! Like!"

Laura raises her head. "Really?" she asks. The little girl rarely says this about anything; she's inherited her father's often gloomy personality. When she _does_  
like a thing, she _really_ likes it, also like him.

Laura picks up the card. "Alright. We call tomorrow. I don't know how the heck we'd get there—they're out in Westchester county. That's almost out in the  
country, and I'd have to sell _you_ to get money for a cab."

"HAHAHA!" Kenny giggles, apparently liking the idea of being sold. Laura rolls her eyes.

**…**

"_Please wait while you are connected to an Xavier Institute call center operator. Your call is important to us." _Corny elevator music plays—is that Kenny G?—and Laura leans  
against the wall of the phone booth, Kenny taking up her arms as she pins the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

God, she hates being on hold. She gets restless, and Kenny is getting heavy. The baby is playing with the telephone cord; Laura keeps untangling the little fingers.

"That's _filthy!_" she snaps when Kenny tries to gum it.

"Thank you for calling the Xavier Institute, Jean speaking, how may I help you?"

Laura shifts. The lady has a nice voice. "I met, uh, Xavier yesterday and he gave me a card," she says.

A pause. "Can I have your name please?"

"Laura. Laura Kinney. And, uh, my daughter is Kennedy Kinney."

Ruffling on the lady's end; papers being shuffled. There must be a file on Laura already.

"OHHHH! Yes, we've got you listed as awaiting a response. Thinking about giving us a try?"

"Kind of," Laura says. "I'm still a little suspicious." She pauses. "There are a lot of bad people out there."

"Too many," the lady agrees. "Why don't you at least come out and take a tour? No obligations…you can stay elsewhere if you like—we'll pay for hotel lodgings. Or you can stay here."

"That sounds OK," Laura says cautiously. "I can't afford a—"

"I'll call a cab for you. Where are you now?"

Laura hates this idea. "No, I'll get a cab myself and then you can pay when I get there. OK?"

"That's fine," Jean says warmly. "You have a baby, correct?"

"Yes, Kennedy," Laura says, shifting again and removing a small finger from the phone cord.

"Great. I'll put aside a parent's room for you. We have a play room and infant food, so you know. Any allergies or medical requirements that I should note?"

"No," Laura says, mildly impressed.

"Alright. Give the cab the address on the card. Ring the gate buzzer when you arrive, I'll let you in myself. Can't wait to meet you."

"See you soon," Laura says, then hangs up. She looks at Kenny, and swallows.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

It's one o' clock in the afternoon when Laura and Kenny's cab reaches the Institute. The surroundings on the drive here have somewhat relaxed the former—country settings. She knows  
her creators prefer to create their facilities in cities, as a snub to the authorities who cannot detect them. She's pointed out a few cows and a horse to Kenny on their way here; the little girl was delighted.

They arrive at the gates, and Laura studies the large, stone structure ahead of them. It _looks_ like a proper school. It has a massive lawn and forests behind it; she sees a basketball court  
on the side. No one is outside, but she suspects that is because it's pouring cats and dogs out right now.

She approaches the side of the gate, and finds a speaker box. Below it is a button; she presses it.

"Xavier's Institute, do you have an appointment?" It's Jean's voice.

"Uh—yeah," Laura says.

"Oh, hi Laura! Come in!" The gate makes a sound, the driver yells for her to get back in the car. She complies, and the cab makes its way up the long gravel driveway.

**…**

"I'm so pleased to meet you!" the redheaded lady, Jean says, with a brilliant smile. "What a beautiful little girl! Her name is Kenny, right?"

"Yes," Laura says, overwhelmed by so much hospitality at once. The inside of the school is very impressive; she really hadn't expected such finery in an institution for poverty cases.

"How old is she?" Jean coos, all eyes for Kenny, who is sucking her thumb in her mother's arms.

"Six months." Laura pauses. "She's really bright," she says, a little proudly. Laura doesn't like to volunteer information about her charge, for fear that somebody will clue  
into the fact that she and her daughter are _different._

"I'll bet she is. Come on, I want to show you everything." Jean starts down the corridor.

"What—you're personally showing me?" Laura is surprised.

"Why not?" Jean asks, smiling. "Someone else is covering the phones for me. I want to reassure you that this isn't some kind of workhouse or messy end for you two. If you  
end up trusting us…we can help you change your whole life. It happened for me."

"Really?" Laura asks, following her.

"I was a prostitute and a drug addict about three years ago," Jean says without shame. "I had these horrible headaches, so I took everything under the sun to get away from it. Didn't  
have a great background either…you know how it goes. But I completed Office Assistance courses here, and Xavier hired me as his head secretary. In exchange for such a sweet set-up,  
I put in about fifteen volunteer hours in a week. It's easy stuff, makes me feel great, and life's good."

"How does he _pay_ for all of this?" Laura asks. They are entering a room containing a massive wooden staircase—possibly mahogany—with thick rugs, oil paintings, and a black-and-white  
checkered floor, probably ceramic. Everything is well-maintained.

"Xavier is a billionaire," Jean says. "The school runs on the money he makes off investments, and volunteer work. Donations too, but that's not as reliable a source. We hold  
fundraisers—Xavier's can sure throw a good party. Oh, by the way, this is the grand staircase. Upstairs are the hallways to the dormitory wings, and the offices."

They move on to the next room. "This is the library," Jean says, showing Laura a room chock full of books. Several people are in it, gathered around a coffee table, discussing something;  
they're all holding the same book. Laura notices they are about her age, and come from obviously different walks of life.

Moving on, Jean leads her past what she calls the 'Rec room'. There is a large, forty-two inch flatscreen TV playing a movie; the room is accordingly dark. Several people are eating popcorn.

Laura inhales deeply. She'd once eaten popcorn, with a cousin; she likes it, but doesn't own a microwave or a stove and therefore can't make it herself. She pauses—Kenny stiffens  
too, looking at her—and sniffs the air again. There's something familiar. _Ah-hah! _she thinks vindictively. It's Kenny's father, Poo head. She can't see him in the room—she doesn't think  
he is actually present—but she can smell that he _has_ been here before, just recently.

"And now for the other rec room, with the pool table," Jean says.

**…**

Julian freezes, clutching the pop can so hard he's dented it. It's _her, _and the kid, with Jean.

He's standing in the kitchen, rooted to the spot. He'd better move soon, because the kitchen is on the initial tour, and he sure as hell doesn't want to talk to Laura. Not here,  
at least. He really, _really_ wants to hide his presence at the school from her. This is because Laura became so invasive into his life that she threatened to reveal his secrets. He'd  
had to leave when she'd become violent, throwing dishes at his head and screaming that he was a 'fucking, cheating, lying piece of shit'. She is perfectly sweet and stable  
with the kid; it's him she can't handle.

It's not his fault he's in a mess with her. Well, not really. He was in a very bad place when she'd approached him, on a rooftop. He'd flown up there to think, to cry over the  
deaths of a few of his best friends. They had been mutants, like himself, and had been executed by a hate group called the Purifiers. He'd been vulnerable, and with  
dead friends, he had no one to turn to.

Laura had approached him and offered him consolation in the form of distraction; despite his better instincts, he'd followed her into a cheap hotel room and they'd  
done stuff. Safely, of course; he wasn't a complete idiot.

After that night, Xavier had approached him and given him a card; he'd accepted the offer gratefully, and had moved to the Institute, off the streets. And then one  
day—five months later—on an errand for the school during his volunteer time—he'd run straight into disaster, which was the late second-trimester Laura, in dire straights.

Of course he'd argued that she was a prostitute and it couldn't be his; she'd come right back and said that she'd begun feeling sick that morning. He _did_ remember her  
puking before he'd left the hotel. And she claimed she'd been on the rag two days before, and he was her first home-run client since. Then he'd asked about abortions,  
and she'd (of course) been pro-choice. Putting the onus on _him_ to come up with a way to support them.

He'd been afraid to reveal to her that he was a mutant—what if she betrayed him for money from some bounty hunter?—so he'd spoken with Xavier, and the man had  
helped him support the girl and the kid. For a while, Julian had tried to live with her, helping her when she was too pregnant to do normal things herself; when the  
situation turned almost life-threatening, Julian had left. He'd been back once or twice to check on them; he'd paid her rent, and slipped envelopes under the door,  
full of money Xavier had given him. Julian figures she is the most expensive prostitute _ever, _seeing as he now pays a lifetime subscription for _one night. _

And now she's here, at the school. He's frozen with fear. He takes a moment to calm himself down, then decides to visit her at the apartment tonight. He'll give her  
money and warn her off the institute.

**…**

Laura freezes. Kenny pouts; a spoonful of food is hanging in the air, inches away, because her mother is now looking at the door. The girl makes a supreme effort and clamps onto the spoon;  
Laura lets her have it, then sets it down and creeps to the door.

_Knock knock_.

Laura knows it is not someone from the facility, as she feared. It's _him. _She takes a deep breath, composes herself. As much as she doesn't want to see him, she should not cut him off if he attempts  
to approach her and Kenny. He is the other option to give her daughter a livelihood.

She opens the door.

"Hi," Julian says, looking awkward. He hasn't changed much; his hair is perhaps a little longer. His eyes dart past her to Kenny, who is now banging the spoon on her feeding table.

"Oh look…it's Poo head," Laura says sarcastically. "He's come back for more. Kenny, want to do some target practice?"

Julian looks annoyed. "Watch what you teach the kid about me. You're really gonna screw her up."

"She's already screwed up beyond belief," Laura says. "I don't see what harm telling her the truth will do."

He rummages in his coat pocket. Laura hears jingling. Then he pulls out a folded envelope.

"This should cover things," he says, and hands it to her. Laura raises her eyebrows. "Thank you," she says stiffly. It's more humiliating than being paid for sex services. "About time. I ate my last  
piece of bread last weekend, and Kenny is out of food." The bottle she is eating came from the institute.

"I thought it was enough. I tried to calculate stuff last time." Julian pauses. "I hit up the landlord again and paid him, too," Julian says.

"What do you mean 'again'?" she asks. "I paid it last time, with the money you gave me."

A pause. "He's a dirty fuck," Julian says, realizing what's occurred.

"Watch your language!" Laura snaps. A tiny, enthusiastic '_fuck!' _is heard from the table, in the background. Kenny sounds truly delighted.

Julian closes his eyes and sighs. "I'm sorry."

"That's the first apology I've heard lately," Laura says, sneering.

"What do you want? I—oh, forget it. Look, I just came to gave you the money…and warn you."

"About?"

Julian pauses. "There's some sicko named Xavier targeting single moms, right now. He—"

"I know a lie when I hear one," Laura cuts him off. "I saw you at the Institute, today." She's sure as hell not telling him that she _smelled _him.

"Oh." Julian wavers. "Look…just don't come, okay? I'll bring you money. You got up in my business too much last time, and—"

"No, I will _not_ do that," Laura says angrily. "Our daughter deserves a chance like this. I'm not going to rob her of it. And neither are _you_. You need to man up and step up to the  
plate." She pauses. "And, quite frankly, I fail to see how I 'got up in your business last time'."

Julian leans against the doorframe. "You interrogated me when I left the place, and when I came back. You went through my clothes. When you thought you found evidence,  
you screamed and attacked me."

"I'd just had a baby," Laura says. "And I thought you were _cheating_."

"We didn't even have a relationship," Julian points out. Kind of something she'd never wanted to hear, seeing as she _did_ like him and all. Laura remembers the sinking feeling she'd  
had at the thought that there was someone he _did_ love. Someone else.

"Well, I didn't know that," Laura says. She's holding her elbows.

"I was just taking care of the trouble I caused you. I don't even _know_ you." Julian shifts. There's a lot he doesn't know about this girl that he's in a mess with; they never talked  
much. "I wasn't cheating, anyways. I was going to the Institute, to volunteer. But I didn't want you to know."

"Oh." Laura pauses. "Why?"

"Because…" Julian wrinkles his nose. "There's stuff about me that I didn't want to share with you…and I still don't, not really."

"Like what?"

"None of your business," he says.

"That's _your_ daughter. I have a right to know what you're tied up in." Laura's eyes are angry; if he's got bad people looking for him, and they find out he has a daughter…

Julian is evidently having the same thought. He takes a deep breath; maybe he _should _tell her, seeing as their kid would probably inherit some of his qualities. He wavers, then decides to  
just get it over with. Whatever happens _will_ happen.

"You ever heard of mutants?" he asks.

Laura freezes. "Yes," she says cautiously. She thinks he might mean her. She prepares to deny it vehemently, slam the door in his face, get Kenny and run before the hate groups find her.

"Well, that's me," he says.

Silence. Laura blinks. This was not what she expected at all, in any sense of the word. On his side, Julian waits for her to start yelling. He knows she can't call the police as she doesn't  
have a phone; but she could raise a ruckus and then the landlord might call.

The Purifiers tap the Police communications network.

"Oh," Laura says. Suddenly, some things make sense. She considers. "Come in," she says.

**…**

"So Xavier's is really a mutant school?" she asks. They're sitting at the table, Kenny now in her crib, snoring slightly. And Laura has shared some pertinent information with him.

About her being different, too.

"Yeah." Julian pauses. "You'd fit right in." Now that he doesn't have to conceal his difference from Laura, he doesn't feel so urgently that she must stay away. She won't get him in  
trouble. Well, any more than she already has. His eyes move briefly to the girl in her crib.

"I'm planning to," Laura says. She hesitates. "Look…I overreacted. Before."

Julian stiffens. She's talking about the big fight.

"I might've gotten a little crazy. I was mixed up physically…and here I thought you were cheating." She pauses. "I kind of _liked_ you."

"Oh." Julian runs a hand through his hair. "You and me, we just don't work. We clash. It's just a personality thing."

"It was situational," Laura argues. She hesitates, then reaches across the table and threads her fingers into his hair. He freezes, winces slightly.

"Laura…when we…I went with you as a distraction. I really needed something else to think about, and you helped me. I didn't care about the sex…it was having someone else to  
be around. That's why I came with you." He pauses. "No offence…but I don't want to _date_ a _prostitute._"

"I'm not one anymore." Laura looks him in the eye. "You changed that, you sure did. And I'm going to train to be something else, so I never will have to be one again. It wasn't like  
I _wanted _to be one, but what do you do when you've got no one and nothing but the clothes on your back?"

Julian looks at the table.

"It doesn't change what you were," he says, strained.

"Do you even _like_ me?" Laura asks, insulted. She pulls away and stares at him, her face twisted slightly.

Julian takes about a minute, his mouth opening and closing as he thinks of different things to say. "Laura…I…that's a loaded question…a really loaded question…" he says finally,  
looking confused. Like he hasn't even thought about it much.

"Answer me." Laura folds her arms. It hadn't occurred to her that it hadn't occurred to _him_. Now that was a long sentence that barely made sense to her.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." He sighs. "Like I said, it's a loaded question. _You're_ a loaded question. I think...maybe…if I had met you a different way. It's just too hard to get over the  
fact that you're a smart girl, and you let men do whatever they wanted to you—for money. That's just _dumb._ And you sometimes behave trashy—and you dress trashy. And you're  
always putting me down."

"You _like_ that," Laura says, surprised. He'd laughed, in the past, when she did it. Sometimes he'd ruffled her hair affectionately; now, thinking back, that hadn't really been something  
someone did to their partner. She didn't like the other things he'd said, but that part (oddly) concerned her most.

"I like it when it's a joke. Sometimes—a lot of the time—you weren't joking."

"I just had a baby claw it's way out of my butt. Excuse me for being cranky!" Laura snaps.

Julian sneers. "That's not a reason to throw a plate at my _head._"

"I told you. I was mixed up. I admit I shouldn't have thrown things. _Everyone_ makes mistakes," Laura says. She hesitates. "We could try again," she says. "Unless there's someone else."

"Uh—" Julian's instincts tell him to lie. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

Laura waits.

"Look, I just don't know, okay? This is a lot to take in. I haven't even spent much time with _positive_ thoughts about you. When we met—I was grieving. I barely paid attention. After—all  
I could think about was 'holy fu—dge, I'm a dad, and a real sh—um, crappy one at that'. I didn't have time to notice you."

He pauses. "I'm sorry."

"Well, we have a child," Laura says. "That's kind of a thing we have in common right there. We could go from there. _I_ like _you…_we could go from there." She pauses. "Of everyone I had to  
service…I'm glad it was you that knocked me up."

"Er, thanks," Julian says awkwardly. He's just been told he's a prostitute's best customer; is that like being told he's not a severe asshole but a mild one? He shifts. "I guess…we could try,"  
he says, after a while, in a small voice. "I can't promise you I'm going to fall for you. We can try raising the kid together, at least. But if you try to hurt me again, it's a no go. And you can't  
tell people you were my hooker."

Laura tilts her head. It's not a big victory—he's basically told her he doesn't even care if she lives or dies—but it's something at least. "I'm not lying about myself to please you," she says.

"I said _my_ hooker," he repeats.

"Oh. Fine." Laura hesitates, then leans across the table and kisses him on the cheek, sort of to seal the deal. He stiffens.

"I should go," he says. "It's late and I've got a long ride back to the institute."

"Stay," Laura says. "We can go there in the morning together."

He hesitates. "Where do I sleep?"

"In the toilet, where you belong. Kidding, kidding. With me."

"Oh." Julian thinks for a moment. "Okay."

After this they go to the plain twin bed—quietly so as not to wake Kenny—and sit down. Julian immediately lays down, hoping she won't expect anything; he's really not in the mood. He's still thinking  
of her as a hooker, and that thought just kills him and any kind of arousal he might feel. Laura pulls off her pants, tosses them on the floor, but then turns off the light and lays down as well.

"Goodnight," she says.

"Night," he replies, relaxing a bit. He thinks, long and hard, as he hears Laura begin to snore a bit. He doesn't think he'll ever manage to sleep—and with that thought, he does.

**…**

The next morning, they set out for the mansion, after settling accounts with Laura's landlord, and packing up the few items she and Kenny own—half of which were the latter's. Julian sits in the front  
seat of the cab, and she notes that he tries to be put as much space between himself and her as is physically possible in each situation.

She catches his eyes, though, in the passenger mirror when grins over Kenny's mind blowing enthusiasm as they pass a cow.

"Wish life was that simple again, hey?" he says, perhaps a bit embarrassed at his reaction. Julian is afraid to admit he finds Kenny as cute as a button; he fears to be involved with her, or Laura, or  
any of this. But he's doing it, and she guesses that is what really counts.

"Yeah," Laura says, looking out the window again.

At the mansion, Charles Xavier greets them in the foyer, beaming and telling Laura he's so glad she's giving them a chance. Jean is with him; she suggests that since Julian is already established,  
she could just move in with him.

Xavier says that's a wonderful idea. They beam and Laura has a fleeting image of their faces cracking apart from so much smiling.

Julian clears his throat. He does _not_ want this, but at the same time he finds it impossible to say no. He's responsible, he put his dick in it and now he has to suffer the consequences. He decides he'll  
leave it up to Laura. If she needs the help, she can have it.

"That sounds good," Laura says cautiously. She thinks it will be better for Kenny, to see her two parents together and treating each other civilly. Less chance for her to have problems later on. She  
thinks briefly of _her _mother, and then of later, the pale, stiff face, like a dead bird. Gone.

**…**

"I've got it," Julian says, lifting the crib mentally. This moving day has been the first time he's moved anything with his mind in front of Laura, and he's still a bit nervous. What if she freaks  
out? She tends to say and do _exactly_ what she's thinking, like she doesn't care about what other people will feel about her actions.

The crib floats by her; she hesitates, then reaches into the green field. When she pulls her hand away, it is pink, like its been vigorously massaged by the energy. "It tickles," she says,  
smiling. Kenny sucks her thumb shyly in her other arm.

"POO!" Kenny squeaks suddenly, waving at Julian.

Laura doesn't answer her, and the latter affects not to notice this transgression. It's going to be hard to break the baby's earlier training, as on lonely, angry nights she had sat beside Kenny  
with the one picture she had of Julian and taught her to call him 'poo head'.

"Here good?" He is indicating a corner beside the large bed. Laura nods, liking the fact that it's near the window.

"I think that's it," she says. Her few possessions—three tattered outfits—have been moved to Julian's closet, and the box of Kenny's toys are sitting on his study desk. That was all she  
owned. A mini fridge had been purchased and stocked with baby food by the institute, along with a changing table and a supply of diapers. Building the table had been quite a challenge,  
and Julian had gotten mad several times and kicked it over.

"Awesome. I've got Law now." He picks up a small stack of books off a chair and heads for the door, then pauses. "You can use my computer and start looking at what you want to do,"  
he suggests. "I'll be back in about three hours." He gives her a very small smile.

"Okay," she says, smiling back. She watches him go, then puts Kenny in her crib. She already knows what she wants to do for a career: she wants to help children in need, since no one  
helped her when _she_ needed it. Also, it would be the kind of job that Kenny could attend with her at times.

Laura sits down at the desk and turns the computer on, thinking how much has changed in the past few days. For the better, at last. There will be challenges, but she's determined to  
make it work, and she's also realized that, very luckily, Julian is not a bad guy and will probably make a good partner in rearing Kenny. Maybe he'll grow to like her, too.

Kenny snores.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Crazy real life...

* * *

**3  


* * *

  
**

"So _you're_ Julian's girlfriend?" the girl asks excitedly.

Laura blinks, uncertain of what to say. She decides it would not be too big a stretch. "Yes, kind of," she says, adjusting Kenny a bit.

They are on a walk outside; Laura having decided to find something equivalent to the elephant ride of the park near their old apartment. She wants Kenny to get lots of air, lots of  
outside time—something she didn't have as a child. Days and nights, a separation. Laura's childhood was a white, ceramic cell, and fluorescent lights—twenty-four seven. Her time  
passed by the definitions of Sleeping and Not Sleeping—and twenty-two minutes.

Laura's wearing a pair of yoga tights that Jean has donated to her. She's been promised they will take her out shopping in a week or so, for new clothes. For both herself and Kenny.

'They' have also decided to get her hair done, and that she will start school in about two weeks.

She hasn't seen much of Julian in the past few days of being at the Institute. He stays out of his room—possibly on purpose—with the excuse of being in class. He comes back late at  
night when Laura is already laying in the large bed, the lights off; he'll set his books down on the desk, then there'll be a rustling, some of his clothes hitting the floor. The bed depresses  
as he climbs in—smoothly, so has not to wake her, since she disguises her breathing as steady—then he curls away from her, near the other edge, until he falls asleep. Sometimes when  
she hears his heart slow, she'll inch over and run her fingers over his arm. Or peer over his shoulder and watch his face as he sleeps. He looks very peaceful—and somewhat like Kenny.

They resemble each other.

"That's so cool! He told me about you a few days back. I didn't know he had a kid."

"Yeah," Laura says. Kenny sucks her thumb.

"She's so pretty. How old is she?" the girl looks at Kenny with a big smile.

"Six months," Laura says. She wonders if Julian has feelings for this girl. She can't help it—she wonders, with every female she meets on campus, if _this_ is someone he likes. She didn't  
trust his telling her there was no one else. Besides, even if he doesn't feel romantically towards these girls, some of them are his friends; and Laura just barely has his friendship.

She studies people he socializes with, when she can. She's taken Kenny out before and seen him in the distance, laughing with other people on the lawn. He never sees her, and she  
doesn't make an effort to go see him. He'd made it clear she was not to disturb his life like she admittedly had last time.

This girl is one of the ones he hangs out with often. She has pale skin, bright red hair, and a big, kind smile.

"You're Laura, right?"

Laura nods.

"I'm Cessily. You can call me Cess. I'm taking social studies here. I want to be a social worker."

"Oh, so am I. Or, I'm going to be in about two weeks."

"Awesome! We can be study buddies," the girl says enthusiastically. "And you can tell me all the dirt on Julian. There's no way he's as smooth as he says."

"I wouldn't know," Laura says, uncertainly. She doesn't want to talk about this.

Cessily looks confused. "But—"

"We only got together the once," Laura says, indicating Kenny. "He's helping me take care of her." Even though, really, all he'd done was given her his cell number and asked her to text him  
when she needed help (clearly hoping she wouldn't).

"Oh," Cessily says. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah," Laura says. "He's figuring some things out. I shouldn't really talk about it."

"Oh," Cessily says again, then changes the subject. Laura senses there's something the girl knows—maybe about who Julian _really_ wants—but she doesn't press. Finally Kenny starts fussing and  
Laura takes her back inside to feed her some green beans and rice pudding.

**…**

"Oh!" Julian exclaims, having opened the door and been surprised by Laura's presence.

"Hi to you too." She continues to read her book without looking up; he puts his books down on the table. "Uh, how're things?" he asks.

"Swell." Laura turns the page. "Yourself?"

"Great."

"You a lawyer yet?" She knows that's what he wants to be. He shifts. "No, but I'm a week closer since you asked me last. Uhh…listen…I'm going to run out with my friends. I'll catch you later."

"Yeah." Laura continues reading.

Julian pauses, feeling awkward, and a little mean. "Do you want to come?" he asks finally, his conscience getting the better of him.

"And bring a fussy, six-month-old baby who requires censored language, diaper changes, and constant attention? That'd go over well."

"Oh, right." Julian grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. "Later."

"Bye." Laura doesn't look up.

He doesn't leave; he sits down on the chair. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Having a life," he says, sounding irritated.

Laura lays down the book. "I'm sorry?"

"You make me feel guilty," he says. "It's hard to go out and have fun when I come back and see you just skulking around, like a prisoner in my room…especially when I'm the one that caused it."

"I propositioned you, remember?" Laura says. "Go on, be free. Fly away. I don't mind."

He gets up, heads for the door; she picks up her book again. He turns around and comes back to the bed. "Jeez, I won't go then. Does she need anything?"

Laura puts down her book again. "A stable home with sane parents," she says.

"Ha, ha, you're funny." He throws his jacket on the back of the chair again, sits down. "We could go for a walk."

"I did earlier."

"Well…I've got to do _something_," he says, exasperated. "So I stop feeling guilty."

"I dunno. Check her diaper," Laura says meanly. Kenny had been fussy earlier, probably meaning at some point she would poop sulfur.

A few minutes later, Julian stares at the baby and the dirty diaper and wishes he was outside with his friends, ignoring this part of his life. Which sucks, royally sucks. Kenny sucks her  
thumb, looking away. He sighs—a mistake, with the stench—then finishes disposing of the old diaper and puts a new one on.

When he's done, he lifts Kenny up, and she starts crying her little head off.

"Oh, _shit_…don't cry…LAURA! Help me."

"_Shit!_" Kenny repeats with a small smile, a momentary distraction.

"Way to go," Laura says without looking around.

Julian strokes the smaller head and bounces her, tries to bounce her up and down, but Kenny's still upset. He appeals to Laura again; she sighs, turns her book cover-up on the bed,  
then turns around and holds out her arms. "She _was_ peaceful before you got here," she says.

He says nothing, just passes the baby to the mother, then grabs his jacket and leaves, embarrassed for ever bringing it up at all.

He doesn't return that night. Laura lies on the bed with open eyes, wondering who he's sleeping with.

**…**

He doesn't return Saturday either, but Sunday he's back, throwing his jacket on the chair, avoiding Laura's eyes. He's still a little embarrassed.

"Look, I'm sorry," Laura says suddenly, as he's about to grab his books, to go study.

He freezes. "What?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I should have, I dunno, paid more attention. I was in a bad mood."

"When?" he asks, but they both know.

"The other day. You were feeling guilty, you said."

"Oh. Forget about it," he says. He scoops up the required volumes, but he smiles briefly at Laura before heading for the door. Something about her apology has pleased him.

**…**

That evening, he returns a little earlier than usual, throwing his books on the floor and flopping down on the bed.

"How was your day?" he asks.

"Kenny pooped three times, and I fed her raspberries and peaches. I also taught her how to count to five. She's really smart."

"Cool," he says. "Can I teach her something?"

"If it's not a swear word, yes," Laura says.

"I won't. Won't even call you a whore," he teases quietly.

"_Whore!_" the tiny voice in the background calls happily.

"Son of a—" Julian starts to say, but Laura stops him with a hand over his mouth. "If you do that, soon she'll know more bad words than you do."

"This is really hard," he sighs. Laura has let her fingers fall away, and they tingle where they have touched his lips. He doesn't seem to have noticed the gesture.

"Mmm. That's why rubber companies make so much money," she says.

"I guess." He dares to look at her and they trade a small smile. He's still so damn _nervous_ about being with her; it makes her feel self-conscious. He didn't used to be like this, so  
much. Then she'd gone and thrown the dishes at him, in anger. She's annoyed with herself.

"Does she need anything?" he asks.

"No. She should fall asleep soon," Laura says.

Silence, for a while. Julian gets up and does some work—assignments—then it is bed time, and the usual ritual follows. With a slight change; right after climbing into bed, in the  
dark, he pecks her on the forehead. Like he used to. "Night," he says.

"Goodnight," she says.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for wait on publishing chapters, I had a period filled with finals, moving, and flying to Iowa (where I am currently, with my fiance) + the holidays. Will still be a bit spacey with updates but I haven't forgotten :-)

* * *

**4  


* * *

**

Laura is in her first class, the equivalent of grade eleven English. She's starting about a three to four year journey today. Kenny is not present; she is being watched by a volunteer in the daycare  
center. The first time Laura has agreed to part with her in the months since her birth.

_Kenny's birth._ This brings about memories of the hospital Julian had forced her to go to. He'd somehow greased the wheels of admittance, and instead of the home birth Laura had been planning,  
she'd lain in a hospital bed, with stirrups, and pushed when told. There had been painkillers too—which Laura couldn't admit (at the time) had worn off as soon as they hit her bloodstream.

Julian had, to his credit, remained in the delivery room. She'd suspected it was punishment to himself, a kind of '_look what you've done_' thing. Whatever the reason, he was present when Kenny was  
born, and had been the first to hold her. Laura had watched through drooping, exhausted eyelids as her ex-client carefully hoisted the alien being that had chewed its way out of her; she couldn't  
tell if he liked it or was repulsed by it. Kenny _was_ pretty odd-looking, at birth, her head all squished and her eyes too big. It wasn't till later that she'd filled out and become this picturesque infant  
that drew positive, cuddly responses from all that viewed her.

"Laura Kinney?" the English teacher repeats.

"Oh. Present," Laura says. Roll call.

At lunch, she wanders around the cafeteria, thinking about visiting Kenny. She picks a jello desert, and a chicken salad thing; she marvels at the free food. She then begins to look for a seat in the crowded  
cafeteria, but it's difficult.

Her eyes accidentally scan Julian's table and notes there is a seat free, beside him. She tries to look away but is not fast enough; he's seen her, and is standing up. "Over here," he calls.

Sighing, Laura heads for the table. She had been dreading sitting with his friends. Soon she'll have to meet the girl he _does_ like, and she guesses that she will probably feel friendly towards her—because she  
won't be able to help it. Julian _would_ pick a nice girl. And, right now, she is comfortable and happy with her burning hatred for this other being.

Laura sits down, then lifts her fork and begins to push her salad around.

"This is Laura," Julian says dutifully. It's clear he's doing this because his friends found it odd that he hadn't invited her before. Maybe he was too embarrassed to admit the baby was the only reason he still spoke to her.

"Nice to meet you," a dark-skinned guy seated across says. "I'm Brian."

"Santo," a very large guy says. He has bushy eyebrows and a craggy, chiseled face; his mouth looks petulant because his lower lip hangs, like a monkey's.

"Kevin," another man says. He's very covered up, and has long brown hair, tied back in a kind of ponytail.

"I am Sooraya," a girl says, quite obviously of Persian decent. She has brown, almond-shaped eyes, dark, glossy hair, and a kind face. She is very beautiful. Laura analyzes her, trying to see if this is  
The One. Probably not, based on Julian's regular heartbeat and relaxed breathing. He is at home amongst these people, which, regretfully, includes herself.

Cessily smiles at her from the end. "You already know _me,_" she says brightly.

"Yeah. Hi," Laura says, between bites.

"Hi." Cessily pauses. "These two have the _cutest_ daughter ever."

"Oh, yeah," Santo grunts. Julian looks at his plate for a while. Then the topic changes.

A lot of discussion flies past. Classes that Laura does not attend, people that Laura does not know, events she has not been present for. Eventually everyone stands up to go; she lingers.

She doesn't want to walk with them.

"Aren't you coming?" Cessily asks her.

"I'm going to eat a bit more," Laura says.

Julian and the group has stopped, too; the former backtracks and bends at the waist, kisses her forehead. "I'll see you later," he says. Cessily appears satisfied and they leave. Oddly, Laura feels like  
crying into her jello. What's so special about _these_ people? Just that their lives had less misfortune?

**…**

Kenny is ecstatic when Laura retrieves her. She takes the girl on a walk, and introduces her to a fuzzy caterpillar (which Kenny decides is a '_Capiah_'). When they return to their suite, it is dark, and Julian is  
lying on the bed, reading. He looks up when the door opens.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey yourself." Laura carries in the pink-cheeked Kenny.

"Did you take her for a walk?"

"Yes."

"But _I_ wanted to come," Julian complains. "Seriously, why don't you ever text me? I would've jogged out to meet you."

"I don't have a phone," Laura points out.

"…oh," he says. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not important." Laura takes Kenny to her grip and deposits her gently.

"It's the weekend tomorrow. We'll go get you one."

"I don't have money." Laura bends over and picks up the elephant Kenny has flung out of her crib, then gives it to her. The shopping trip had come and gone, and Laura had a few new outfits, as well as Kenny;  
but they were by no means extravagant. Laura had had difficult receiving charity, and so had stuck to the bare minimum required.

"I do," Julian says.

"Oh. Kenny needs new shoes, then. She ripped hers the other day."

"Alright." Julian feigns to read.

"Wait, it's the weekend? Why aren't you out with you little friends?" Laura asks, unable to help the sarcasm.

"This is more important. Priorities, woman."

"Oh."

Nothing more is said for the night. Laura reads her work for a bit, then crawls into the bed and closes her eyes.

**…**

They get off the bus the next morning and head towards the mall strip, Kenny in a good mood and constantly pointing at things. Often, she points at Julian and cries 'POO!' which they both affect to ignore.

At the phone store, Julian helps her pick a phone that will be easy to use. It has a flip-open keyboard, and is pink in color. When he signs the contract, the nice clerk who has been helping them stops and stares at Julian's signature.

"_The _Kellers?" he asks, turning white like a sheet.

"No," Julian says, grinning, but he's also pale. Laura, observant, zeros in on something she'd never thought of before. Wasn't _Keller_ a multi-billion-dollar pharmacy chain? His reaction had been subtle but  
there. Perhaps he was of relation, but trying to hide it.

Laura decides to let it drop, as now it is Kenny's turn. After about half an hour—because Julian wants something special—they find a pair of elephant runners that make Kenny kick her feet and squeal with  
delight. Julian cracks up watching her, then goes to pay, seemingly satisfied and feeling he is getting his money's worth.

**…**

"Do you need anything?" he asks suddenly, as they are about to go.

"No." Laura makes for the doors.

"Come on, there's got to be something. I'd like to get you something."

Laura pauses. "Why?"

"You never get anything for yourself."

"I got a phone." Laura presses on the door.

"No! Come on!" Julian seems to think he's had a really good idea; he drags her back into the mall, and orders her to find something. He even takes Kenny from her so she can look freely. Finally Laura decides  
he won't drop it, so she picks out a small locket necklace, where she can put a picture of Kenny. It has a little diamond or something on the front.

He seems happy with her choice, and when he leaves the store she finds there is also a pair of somewhat-matching earrings. She raises her eyebrows, still not understanding his insistence behind this  
idea. On the bus ride home they are silent, but as they walk up Greymalkin lane from the stop to the school, he mentions that he feels bad, because he's burdened her with a kid when she can't even take  
care of herself, and that he wants to make up for it.

Laura stops. "Kenny's not a burden," she says, surprised.

Julian eyes them.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not alone anymore," Laura says simply.

He hesitates, then steps forward and pecks her on the cheek. They then continue up to the school, and Laura realizes things are slowly returning to how they used to be, before she'd had issues with  
him. Maybe they're even better. Both are starting to understand a little more about each other, and where each one is coming from. The reasoning behind their thoughts and actions.

**…**

"HEY," Julian says as he bursts through the door. He looks out of breath. "Do you want to come for dinner with us?"

"No thanks," Laura says, finishing the tie on Kenny's shoe. They are about to go for a walk.

"Bring her! Soo and Cess want to see her again," he says.

Laura straightens. "Are you sure?" she asks, her eyebrow raised. This is unusual.

"Yeah. I'll help get her ready. What does she need?"

**…**

Laura finds it surreal to be sitting in a restaurant again. The last time she's been in one was over a year and a half ago, with a rich client who had '_wined, dined and 69'ed_' her. Now here she is, with a baby  
girl who is waiting expectantly for her next mouthful of micro minced spaghetti, sauce dripping down her chin and on her hands. Laura's salad awaits, but she's more concerned that Kenny not be fussy.

The other girls, Sooraya and Cessily, have been so nuts about Kenny that she hasn't felt too out of place, while the other ones—the guys—are occasionally interested in the little girl, but have drifted off  
into their own conversations. Julian's eyes often reroute towards Kenny; he likes to look at the baby a lot. Laura thought that these glances were becoming increasingly positive as he got more involved.

"So—how did you two _meet?_" Cessily asks. Obviously, she thinks they are more together than they _are._

Both Julian and Laura freeze, each wondering what the other will want them to say.

"She was a, uh, waitress," Julian starts.

"He was having a bad night—a friend of his had died," Laura finishes. As a child, she'd been trained to lie at the drop of a hat. "I was just coming off my shift so I stayed with him, and we talked. He needed  
someone to listen." Not so much, but they didn't need to know what had actually happened.

"That is so sweet," Cessily coos. In the background, she notices Julian looking at her, somewhat relieved. Thankful? She'd smoothed over his unhappy memory quite nicely.

"And how the heck did you deal when you realized you were going to have her?" Cessily asks.

Laura shrugs.

"We just took things as they came," Julian says for her.

"You're lucky it turned out so well. Kenny's such a pretty baby," Sooraya says, obviously enchanted with the little girl. "When is her birthday, Laura?"

"About two months," Laura says. She'd been a winter baby; early November.

"BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Cessily says, looking excited. "It'll be her first. Oh, Laura, we _have_ to. Can we?"

"Everyone could bring a present," Sooraya comments smartly. She's going into business courses.

"Okay," Laura says. This is actually a really good idea. Kenny needs more toys.

**…**

"Thanks," Julian says later, in the room.

Laura doesn't look over her book. She knows what he means. "You're welcome," she says, her fingers on the element _Ad _in her chemistry book.

_**Adamantium: **_a metalloid element, discovered in 1976 by Dr. Kenji Oyama of Japan. At first it was thought to be triple-bonded steel; now it has been made public that it is a combination of several materials  
including (but not limited to) steel, mercury, and diamond. It is a patented process that creates a metal able to cut through any known material. One mole of adamantium is currently worth 2.6 million on  
today's market.

_Stupid bitch…now you'll have claws too, just like a _real_ animal._

No one knows what lies between Laura's fingers and toes. No one cares; but they might if they would realize just how dangerous she can potentially be. And valuable. In her forearms and shins lay thin  
coated blades of adamantium, a material one-atom thick at the edge. It can cut through anything, at a molecular level, by severing the bonds between the particles. She can cut flesh, bone, hair, glass,  
10-inch-steel…with a flick of her wrist.

With her claws—and her superb martial arts training, eight different kinds—she is probably worth about a billion dollars, as a weapon. That was the last estimated price, ten years ago.

She will never tell.

"I mean, I _really_ appreciate it," Julian says. The bed depresses; he's sat down on it, his back to her. "I know I'm a jerk for asking you to lie about it."

"You're not a jerk," Laura says absently. She's moved on to a description of Mercury, _Hg. _There's a few properties, mostly talk of its liquid properties and freezing point. She isn't quite as interested in this  
metal. "It's not something that a lot of people would understand."

"Exactly," Julian says. He looks down at his hands. "Do you like it here?" he asks, to change the subject.

"Yes." Laura puts down her book. He wants to talk. She figures that the more she encourages this, the closer they will become, and therefore she should make an effort to listen whenever he has something  
to say. So far, it seems to be working.

"How are your courses?" He's now lying down, about two feet or so apart from her.

"Good." Laura thinks of something to say about them. "I like English. And history is pretty interesting."

"I loved it. Thought about going into history, but I want to be involved in making the law." He turns to look at her. "Things could get real bad in the future…for us who are different. Maybe having well-trained  
people who are wound up in politics already will help."

"No doubt," Laura says. Kenny makes a coughing sound; Laura sits up, but the girl continues to sleep, undisturbed.

"You heal, right?" he asks suddenly.

"Yes." Laura studies him, as he studies her.

"How did you find out? What was it like?"

Laura closes her eyes. It's right behind her eyelids, the hands grabbing her small chicken-wing arms, snapping them. Screams, her own. The metal brace she'd been strapped to; the doctors lowering  
lead-shield-masks over their eyes, pushing buttons; receding from view.

The machine. She'd been bombarded by radiation, in a giant microwave. It was the most painful thing in her life, being torn apart at the molecular level. Child birth later was nothing. She'd vomited in her  
own mouth and swallowed it, over and over. Her hair had fallen out, smoking; her skin bled and dried, the layer of fat under the epidermis evaporating. The smell of burning hair, human fat and excrement  
had been overwhelming.

The two-hour process had started her healing factor though. She'd recovered in five minutes. Physically.

She opens her eyes. "I cut myself with a knife while preparing dinner."

"That's kind of tame," Julian grins.

"I guess. I got hit by a bus later," she offers. This _had_ happened. Along with thousands of deaths by machine-gun fire, knife wounds, decapitations, amputations, disembowelments, mutilations. She knows  
every kind of torture by the book—how to deal it, and how it feels to receive it.

This is something she's sure as hell not telling Julian.

"That's pretty heavy," he says admiringly. "What's it feel like?"

"Not very nice." She pauses. "Childbirth is almost as painful though."

"You had painkillers," he points out.

"They didn't work." Laura notes he winces slightly.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I couldn't. I didn't want you to clue in that I heal." Laura closes her eyes. "Besides, there are worse things than pain."

"True," Julian says. They've both lost people.

"I should get to bed. I have class, early." Laura puts her book on the floor. "Tonight was…nice."

"Yeah." He pauses. "We should do it again."

"Yeah," she says. They go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**5  
**

* * *

Laura wakes up slowly, aware of a weight on her abdomen. When she does open her eyes, it's still dark in the room, but she can see fine. Her eyes are sharper than most peoples'.

The weight is Julian's arm, haphazardly thrown across her as he sleeps. She takes note of this; he usually doesn't come anywhere near her, even when unconscious. She wonders if he is feeling more comfortable  
about her presence now. She lets her eyes drift closed and does not move.

**…**

At the cafeteria, it happens. She's sitting at his table, smiling at something he's said to Cessily.

Then she hears his heart speed up—just an extra beat here and there—and she stiffens, afraid to look. It's going to be _her, _the bitch she's not ready to meet. The hitch in the life she's trying to build. She closes her  
eyes, composing herself, the smile fading.

"Something wrong?" Julian asks her suddenly.

"Oh, no." She thinks. "I'm a little tired." His heart has returned to normal; her eyes flit around the perimeter and settle on the only girl in radius that could possibly have been walking by at the precise  
moment. Her heart drops; she's gorgeous. A long brown ponytail sweeps behind her like a streamer.

"Kenny was fussy last night," Laura adds, and this is true. There had been a tantrum over being denied a pair of colorful scissors that Julian had accidentally left in plain sight.

"That kid is going to be a singer someday, I hope," Julian says. "At least then all that screaming power won't be wasted. My god, I thought she ruptured my eardrum."

"Aww," Cessily says. "How'd you stop her?"

Julian trades a glance with Laura. Another thing they couldn't tell the truth about. He'd made Kenny fly by picking her up with his mind, and this had so startled and delighted the little girl that she'd ceased faster than  
a traffic light changes color.

"I gave her the new rattle," Laura says. "It took a bit of coaxing, but we made her forget about the scissors." She glances up again; the girl has sat down a few tables away, no longer in Julian's field of vision, but still  
visible in hers. She looks foreign; South American, perhaps?

Under the table, Julian puts a hand on her knee, and she stiffens. Is he consoling her for his transgression? He must have seen her notice. He leaves it there throughout lunch, and when they go, Laura is relieved.

She nearly cries into her jello again.

**…**

In the weeks that follow, Laura keeps herself busy, and snoops on this girl. She finds out her name is Sofia, and that she is indeed South American—Venezuelan, to be precise. _And_ she was correct before about thinking she  
would probably think she is a perfectly nice girl and see what Julian sees in her.

Curses. Laura realizes the girl is in her English class, and hates her with a passion, despite her worry that she would not be able to hate her. Yes, Laura _knows_ she's actually a nice girl; she even likes her; but she _hates _her,  
and slips into daydreams about killing her.

She won't do this, of course. It would jeopardize her place at the school—and Kenny's place—and any chance she'd ever have of being on civil terms with Julian. He'd hate _her_ with a burning passion then, and she wouldn't  
want to cause him pain. She'd felt that instinctively the first time she had met him, on the rooftop, when he'd been grieving his friends. Julian didn't say a lot, but he felt things very deeply.

It hurts no one to daydream though. Laura comes up with a hundred ways to kill her. Some untraceable, some not. Sometimes she fancies Julian would be so impressed with her skills that he'd overlook the fact that he'd just  
lost someone. Those day dreams made her smile a little.

…

"Wait—" Julian says, as Laura hoists Kenny up, to go for a walk. She's bundled the little girl in a miniature winter jacket, booties, mitten, and a toque; she herself is dressed in a light parka and a knee-length cotton skirt, her  
legs firmly encased in thick woolies and boots.

He grabs his jacket. "I'll come with you." He's been trying to catch the precise time that Laura whisks Kenny outside; he's found that not stopping to chat at one class, and leaving lunch two minutes early seems to have done it.

"Okay." Laura holds the door for him and they go out into the cold, Kenny getting excited when she sees the late October snow. She babbles to her mother about random things; Laura occasionally points to the objects in question, correcting her.

"Jeez, it's almost winter out here," Julian says. He can see his breath. "What you miss when you're trapped inside all day, huh?"

"Mmm." Laura walks every day, so she's not surprised. Kenny tugs on her hair—which is braided in two parts—and then points at Julian. "POO!" she says enthusiastically.

"I hope you're not encouraging that," Julian says.

"Not really." Laura tramps on ahead, into the unbroken snow. Kenny loves the _crunch crunch crunch _noise of her boots packing the white powder under their heels.

"You okay?" he asks, following.

"Never better." Kenny looks over her shoulder and mouths 'POO' at Julian again. He's torn between annoyance and amusement; the latter wins and he smiles.

"How's school for you?" he asks.

They are heading down the driveway now. Laura sticks to the grass because the gravel is icy.

"Not bad," she says.

"I—_OOOPHHH!_" Julian has slipped, not noticing the ice; he lands on his back like a turtle. "Son of a bitccch," he groans.

"_Bitccch!_" Kennedy repeats. Laura rolls her eyes, then stomps back to where he's lying. "Hurt yourself?"

"Kill me now," Julian groans, but he reaches for her hand as she offers it, and struggles back to his feet.

"My luck sucks," he adds, brushing snow off his pants.

"Yes, it does," Laura agrees.

Julian doesn't reply. After a while they continue walking. Around the school, by the gardens, into the woods they go, Julian tired and sore but not commenting. Laura won't stop if he complains; she'll just tell him to go back.

"Ickle," Kenny says, pointing at an enormous icicle hanging off a tree.

"Ice-ick-le," Laura corrects.

"_Ickle!_" Kenny repeats. They move farther down the path, and Kenny spots a bird singing. "Bed," she declares proudly.

"Bi_r_d," Laura supplies patiently.

"This is nice," Julian says suddenly. He sounds strained. Laura sighs; they turn around and head back towards the school.

"She's really smart," he says, as they exit the trees. "Kids usually don't know half as many words by her age."

"I know," Laura says, instinctively smiling at the compliment to her child.

She stiffens as she hears his heart do that extra-beat again; turning her head ever so slightly…yes, there she is. Ruining this moment, walking up to them with a big smile.

"Hello, Laura!" She remembers her from English.

"Hi," Laura says, a little less enthusiastically.

"I was wondering…can I borrow your notes for last lecture? Mine were destroyed when I spilled my drink last night."

"Sure. I'll bring them tomorrow morning."

"Thank you! I really owe you!" Sofia smiles again, and she smiles back, trying not to listen to whatever Julian's heart is doing _now_. Sometimes she hates her powers.

After they are inside, Julian speaks again. "I didn't know you knew Sofia."

"Barely." They climb the stairs, Julian wincing. He's definitely pulled a muscle in his back. To distract himself, he talks. "She's a real peach. She had quite a difficult background—mother died in a riot, she  
got lots of prejudice when she came here…but she's never let herself get down, not once."

"It's the happy ones you have to watch for," Laura says. Kenny looks over her shoulder again and mouths '_POO!'_

Julian rolls his eyes and stops talking about Sofia, noticing that Laura seems to be bristling over the topic of the other girl, but he can't imagine why. Who could hate that girl?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you for the kind reviews! Very touching! =)

* * *

**6  
**

* * *

Again Laura wakes up to the pressure of an arm, and this time a knee between hers. Opening one eye, she sees Julian's face burrowed into the pillow beside hers, close enough that  
she can feel his breath wafting on her neck. Laura feels a curl of irritation.

She pushes him away, still in a huff about the other girl.

**…**

"Morning, sunsh-sh-shine," Julian yawns.

It's Saturday morning, and he's slept in, apparently having nowhere to be. Laura doesn't answer, lacing her shoes up on the other edge of the bed.

He watches her for a moment, then rolls over a bit to face her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to lend my notes to Sofia," Laura says, her voice a bit clipped. She doesn't look at Julian, suspecting that his face might light up at the mention of the girl.

"Oh," he says. "Coming back after?"

"No," Laura says, even though she'd been planning to. "I'm going to take Kenny for a walk."

"Sounds good. Give me a sec and—"

"No," Laura says again, a little sharper than she'd intended. He gives her a surprised look. "Why not"

"You pulled your back last night," Laura says, for lack of a better answer. In an almost accusing fashion, because she does _not _want him present when she summons Sofia with a knock at the  
other girl's door; it's bad enough when she appears unplanned.

Julian scoffs. "I'm not a baby. I'll be fine. In fact—"

He insists on carrying Kenny, to prove that he is fine. Laura can't think of any other excuses to get rid of him, so he follows her down one of the hallways in the women's' dorm. The door  
looms at the end; Laura's fingers grip the edges of her notebook unwillingly, tensing, like toes curling.

_Knock knock,_ her own fist on the wood.

She waits, one minute, two. "She's not there," she says, relieved—then tenses, seeing—over Julian's shoulder—as the girl jogs in their direction, up the hallway. "Laura! I am so sorry—I went for a jog. "

Julian watches as Laura passes the other girl the notes.

"I would like to get to know you better, Laura," Sofia says, smiling as she takes the notebook. "Do you want to get coffee sometime?"

"I don't drink coffee," Laura says. She gives a half-hearted smile back. "Thanks, though."

"Oh, okay," Sofia says, a little hurt. But Laura doesn't care; she turns away and starts to head down the hallway, her muscles tense.

"She's kind of grumpy today," Julian's murmuring to the girl apologetically. "You know, _I _wouldn't mind getting to know you better. Are you free Sunday?"

"I am," Sofia says. "What's her name?"

"Kenny," Julian says. "Who's this nice lady?" he says to Kenny, meaning the other girl.

Laura stops in her tracks, her spine freezing. Her first instinct is to kill Julian for using the baby—whom she'd made unbelievable sacrifices for—to pick up girls. It's hard not to act on it. She  
takes a calming breath through her nose and calls "Come _on,_ she's going to need a diaper change soon!"

"Oh," Julian says. "In that case…I'd better take her away now. Her shi—poop smells like _sulfur_."

Sofia laughs easily, a musical sound. In contrast to Laura's usual complete _absence _of laughter. She feels cold, suddenly seeing how much better this other girl is for him as a match. Another  
icy stab—would she make a better mother to Kenny?

_Don't be ridiculous, _Laura thinks sternly. Julian makes Kenny wave good-bye, then follows her up the hall. They walk in silence for a while, both lost in thought.

**…**

"Thanks for the notes, Laura," Sofia says as they exit English class the next day. "I was thinking—if you do not like coffee, how about tea?"

"Maybe," Laura says, feeling mildly bad about her behavior towards the other woman. It's not _her_ fault that Julian cares for her. She can hardly be angry at Sofia for being a nice, caring  
person. "Let's see how much homework we have by the end of the week."

"That sounds good," Sofia says, smiling.

Laura smiles back slightly, and amongst the rush of students exiting the classroom, she smells Julian nearby. She spots him leaning on the wall of the hallway, his arms folded and his  
books in a stack by his feet.

"Oh!" Sofia says. "He meets you after class?"

"Apparently," Laura says. She can hear his heart now, like her hearing has tuned in to that sound alone. It's beating faster, and she grits her teeth. He must have been waiting to  
see Sofia, now that he knows she's in this class.

"That is very sweet."

"That's him, alright," Laura says, sarcastically, but the other girl doesn't get this. They stop by Julian, who smiles. "Lunch?" he asks.

"Sure," Laura replies, her voice flat. He reaches out with his hands; she blinks uncertainly.

"Give me your books."

"I'm fine carrying them, thanks." Laura feels more annoyed. He's using _her_ now to win points with Sofia.

"Would you mind if I come with you guys?" Sofia asks.

"Not at all." Julian touches Laura's lower back; she arches away from his fingers and shoots him a glare so that the other girl can't see.

He raises his eyebrows, and shrugs slightly.

They go to lunch.

**…**

"We need to talk," Julian asks, lying spread-eagle on the bed that night, his arms behind his head as Laura tucks Kenny into her crib.

She strokes her daughter's small face, and doesn't answer.

"I said—" Julian starts, a few moments later.

"I heard you." Laura looks up. "I don't have anything to say, so I was waiting on you."

"You're being a real—" his eyes go to the crib, "—b-word lately. I figured something's up."

"Nothing more than usual," Laura says quietly.

"You're doing it again," he says. "You start acting weird, like you're mad at me…but you won't tell me why. Are you going to start throwing dishes at me?"

"We don't have any dishes in here," Laura points out.

"_Poo?" _Comes Kenny's voice from the crib.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Julian says. "We need to talk about this."

"You know what you're doing," Laura says calmly. "I shouldn't need to tell you."

"Laura—" he begins, but is cut off by Kenny's voice, louder this time.

"_POO!" _

"I agree," Laura says, looking back at the little girl.

"Stop teaching her to call me that." Julian sits up. "I'm trying to understand you better, but the more I try, the more you pull away. I don't—"

"_**POO!**__" _Kenny yelps again, louder.

"You haven't tried to _understand _me," Laura says. "I don't like the way you use us."

"Wha—" Julian's eyes narrow.

_**"POOOOOOOO!" **_Kenny begins screaming and flailing her hands.

"I think she wants you," Laura says. "Come here."

Julian gets to his feet and moves closer to the crib, to stand beside Laura. He peers in at the little girl, who stuffs her fist in her mouth and makes a squeaky noise that  
sounds suspiciously like a giggle.

"Maybe you should stay with her for a bit," Laura says flatly. "She obviously doesn't want _me._"

Julian glances at her, sensing there is a double meaning to her words.

"I need to sleep. I have a quiz tomorrow," she adds. "Just stand there for a bit and stroke her face, she'll go out like a light." She heads to the bed and gets in,  
feeling tired of dealing with her problems.

**…**

"I am very glad you have stayed on with us, Laura," Professor Xavier says, as they sit at his enormous oak desk, in his office. "Have you liked the school so far?"

"It's been great," Laura says. "A real life-saver."

"How are your courses working out for you?"

"I like them so far. English is interesting…so is Biology, and Chemistry."

"That's good to hear." The Professor smiles. "Do you feel ready to involve yourself in the volunteer aspect of the school?"

"Sure," Laura says. "I've got a lot of homework, and Kenny—but I more than owe you one."

The Professor smiles. "You owe me nothing, Laura. However, your involvement will help us to make sure that this establishment can continue to function."

Laura nods. "I can live with that. What kind of things will I be doing?"

"Interesting things," the Professor says. "Take Kenny to daycare this coming Saturday, before seven PM, then meet me at the elevator. It's time you toured the school's sub-basement."

"Sub-basement?" Laura asks. "But—the elevator only goes down to the basement, where the gym and things are. You mean there's another floor to the school?"

The Professor smiles. "You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

**7  
**

* * *

"I've got volunteer work tonight. Can you watch Kenny?" Laura asks, on Saturday evening.

Julian is putting on his jacket. "Err—" he stops. "You're a volunteer now?"

"Apparently," Laura says. "Why? Will this interfere with your plans?"

"Seeing as I volunteer too…yeah," he says.

Laura blinks. Suddenly Julian's weekend absences make more sense. He hasn't been spending the time with his friends—he's been working for Xavier. She flushes slightly at the revelation, and feels angry at herself for misinterpreting his actions.

"Oh," she says.

"Let's take her to daycare, then," Julian says. "What does she need?"

**…**

"I'll just be gone for a little while," Laura murmurs to the small girl, stroking her hair. The daycare lady—an Asian girl, with bangs and a sweet smile—holds Kenny up while her parents say goodbye. Her name tag says _Shan_.

"In the meantime, we're going to watch more Winnie the Pooh," Shan says to Kenny. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Poo!" Kenny squeaks. Julian sighs.

"Come on, Laura…let's go," he says. "Don't want to be late, in case it's an emergency."

"An—" Laura starts to ask, but he cuts her off. "You'll find out. We should only a few hours." He looks at Shan. "Thanks for watching her."

"No problem," Shan says. "Don't worry about her, Laura. She's fine when you go to class—this is no different."

"I've never left her to fall asleep without me," Laura says. "It's…a weird feeling. I don't like it."

"She'll be fine." Julian puts his hand on her shoulder; she feels a tingle run through her skin. "Let's go."

"Okay." Laura gives her daughter a last stroke to her cheek, then turns away, trying to ignore the feeling of _WRONG _that always pops up when she leaves her. The others don't understand what she's afraid of: her creators. Can they defend her daughter without her?

She closes her eyes, and sees her mother's face, the last cloud of her breath evaporating into the crisp air, the strange thought that she'd had: if only she could catch that breath, she could put it back.

"You have to let go a bit sometime," Julian says, beside her, as they head down the hallway. "She'll grow up someday. She'll be like us—_we_aren't with our parents anymore."

"Mmm." Laura's voice trembles, and she looks away.

"Hey—are you—" He stops, seeing that she's started to cry silently. "You okay?"

Laura doesn't answer. She remembers what she used to do, when emotions disturbed her; run to the bathroom, and cut them out of her body. Her wrists, her arms, her legs, all fair game. If her heart ached, she'd try to extract it. It always grew back, very quickly.

When she'd realized she was having Kenny, she'd suddenly felt a strange, peaceful sensation: the first emotion she hadn't wanted to cut away. It was something akin to what she'd felt towards her mother, but without the pain or confusion. It was pure, and gentle, and the emotion hadn't ended. Over its duration, it had worn away at her guard, made her feel a gentle sense of calm.

Even the confusion that Julian causes doesn't reach this sacred place that Kenny has created. The only thing that can touch it is the girl, as it seems.

"Laura, she'll be okay." He rubs her shoulder. "We won't be long."

She closes her eyes and nods slightly, takes a sharp breath.

"Hey. Come here." Julian pulls her closer and encases her in his arms; she stiffens slightly. The last time he'd held her was the first night. He doesn't pull away though, and she lets her head rest on his shoulder, trying to relax, and not think about what could go wrong.

"You're a good mom to her," he murmurs, stroking her hair. "She's lucky to have you." He takes a breath, like he's going to say something else, but doesn't continue. They stand in silence for a moment, then he pats her on the back. "We've got work to do."

**…**

"Ah, Laura! And Julian," the Professor says, with a smile, as he turns around in his wheelchair and sees that they are approaching. He's waiting by the elevator, as promised. "Perfect. You can assist Laura in the tour of the sub-basement. I had promised to show her myself, but unfortunately I have an extremely important conference call to attend."

"So you _did_ reach him?" Julian asks.

"Yes, indeed," the Professor says. "I am hopeful that my speaking with him will help to soften his views."

"Hope so."

Laura looks questioningly at the two men, but neither offer an explanation.

_DING! _as the elevator arrives. The doors slide open, and the Professor wheels himself in, followed by the pair of volunteers. Inside the elevator, the Professor leans over and punches several buttons; Laura involuntarily memorizes the pattern. _Third, first, second, second, fourth. _

"Retinal scan." A cool, robotic, female voice fills the elevator. Laura looks up and sees the small speakers that usually play background music.

Beside her, Julian grins slightly.

The Professor looks straight at the door close button, and Laura looks down as well. Peering closer, she sees a tiny camera window in the center. She raises her eyebrows.

"Welcome, Professor Xavier. Sub-basement in three, two, one…"

Laura feels the machines begin in the elevator; each tiny vibration travels up through her bones. They descend, past the basement; then the doors slide open to reveal a metal hallway, devoid of the Victorian motif common to the other floors. And bright, fluorescent lighting.

"After you," the Professor says.

Laura steps out and peers around her, her face full of wonder. She has not been in a place such as this, before. Not even the facility could afford technology like _this. _She can see that the round doors—stamped with a large X—along the hallway are made of metal, and open on hand contact with a scanning panel.

"I will be in the conference room," the Professor says. "Julian, if you could begin the tour…I'd be grateful."

"Yes, sir," Julian says.

They head down the hallway, Laura becoming more apprehensive as they do. What kind of volunteer work is this? Is this really part of the facility? Is Kenny—her heart squeezes, and she stops.

"Where are we?" she asks Julian directly.

"Sub basement." He stops, too.

"_What_ is this?"

Julian shifts. "The Professor explains it a lot better."

"I want _you_ to explain it," Laura says. "Now."

He sighs, rubs his neck. "Okay. The volunteer work—we all wear uniforms, and go out to save the world."

Silence.

Laura stares at him. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No." Julian pauses. "We're all mutants. On the squad, anyway. In the school…we have a few non-mutants who needed help and do staff or fundraising volunteer work. But down here is where the mutants volunteer. We use our powers to help others in trouble—being hunted down by labs, persecuted, whatever the trouble maybe—and bring them here, if they're interested." He pauses. "Xavier's on a video call with the President of the United States right now, trying to work on softening the mutant registration bill that's being debated."

Laura feels cold. "Registration?"

"Mutants would be legally required to provide all of their background and contact information to the authorities. Those who wouldn't comply could be subject to lethal force."

_The facility would find me in a heartbeat, _Laura thinks. She shivers. _Would find Kenny. Would—_

"The Professor's on it, though. Cross your fingers. He's a telepath, you know."

Laura starts. "Telepath?"

"Yeah, it's—"

"I know what that is," Laura says, surprising him. "What class is he?"

Julian raises his eyebrows. "Four."

"That's very powerful." She wonders how much of her story the Professor has found in her mind. She has anti-psionic conditioning—mental walls—but a mind reader of that strength could probably bypass them with ease.

"How do you know what a class is?" Julian asks.

Laura pauses. "I've known a few other mutants." No need to tell him that she was extensively trained on mutant classes and powers, with the idea that she could be trained to hunt them down.

Julian hesitates. "I'm pretty powerful, myself," he says. "A strong three."

Laura appraises him, and says nothing. He grins at her. "Come on, let's head to the Outfitting room. I'll get you a uniform."

**…**

In the outfitting room, Laura glances around, seeing strange, small pods, with black leather costumes on mannequins. Julian stops by a sliding panel and pushes it out of the way, revealing a closet of similar outfits. "What size are you?"

"No," Laura says, staring at one of the pods. She sees her image reflected in the glass around the suit, as if she is already wearing it. "I don't want one."

"Yeah, you do. You need it, trust me." Julian pulls out one suit and holds it towards her. "This should fit you. You're about the same size as Cessily."

Laura shakes her head. She'll _never_ wear a suit like that again. Not after the facility.

"Come on. Everyone wears one. You don't have to feel self-conscious." Julian pauses. "You have a great body, you know."

Laura looks at him uncertainly. The words hang between them like some sort of echo, neither believing what he has just said.

"Take it. Trust me." Julian smiles, and she returns it slightly. She hears his heart do an extra beat; she freezes, and looks around the locker room.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing." Laura doesn't feel like explaining the situation to him; she accepts the uniform.

"Here." Julian heads to a pod holding an outfit identical to the one she's holding, except for the red piping. He presses a button on the side, and the glass rolls back. "I'll give you a communication thing, too. Normally the Professor hands them out, but I happen to have a spare."

He hands her a blue tooth ear device, and she fingers it doubtfully as he removes his uniform from the glass case.

"There's a changing room this way." He throws his uniform over his shoulder; then heads down a small hallway at the end of the room. Laura follows, fingering the uniform uncertainly.

She watches as he disappears into a booth; she steps into the adjoining stall and pulls the curtain shut, eying her outfit doubtfully. This violates her personal beliefs that she has personally established. She has never done _anything _good in a leather outfit. First being forced to kill—over and over—as a weapon, then being used in a similar manner for the pleasure of clients that wanted her to hurt them.

Laura closes her eyes, then reaches down for the hem of her shirt and pulls it off.

The suit fits tightly as she pulls it on. She eases it up her legs, around her waist—slightly thicker since having Kenny, but not by much thanks to her healing factor—and slips her arms in, pulling it around her chest, which is the most difficult part. She hears the sounds of Julian pulling the zipper in the front up, and suddenly remembers the first time she'd seen him in the hotel room. He'd been much more in shape than any client she'd ever had before; this makes sense now, if he's on a team like this

"How's it fit?" he calls over the partition.

"A little tight." Laura begins to ease the zipper up; she hears a thread pop somewhere as the zipper reaches the rise of her chest, and she stops, alarmed.

"Can I see?" Julian asks, stepping around and putting a gloved hand on the partition wall, between the curtain. She looks at the hand for a moment.

"Yes."

He pulls the curtain aside slightly and peers in. "Oh—yeah," he says, his eyes widening a little.

"I think I've gained weight," Laura says, frowning.

"Well, I'll get you a bigger one." Julian pauses, then grins. "No one will get much done if you show up in that."

He disappears, and she eases down the zipper again. After a few moments, he's back. "Here, try this."

Laura turns around and reaches out for the new outfit; she sees his eyes flit downwards, examining her body. She catches a scent she hasn't detected from him before, and decides that he likes what he has seen.

She examines him, in turn; his figure is still trim. She wonders how he would look naked, in the light. It had been dark when she'd seen him the first time, and in the hotel room. She can see in the dark, but the quality is not the same as in the light. Any opportunities since she's avoided, out of courtesy.

"Get changed. We'll be late." Julian says finally. "I'll show you the rest after."

She nods, and closes the curtain.

_What about Sofia?_ she wonders.

**…**

"_There_you are," says a familiar voice: Cessily's.

Laura stops, at the entrance of the room. There are ten people seated around a long, metal, oval table; faces both known and unknown.

Cessily is there, as well as Santo, Sooraya, and Brian; there is a woman with blue hair, from Laura's Chemistry classes; the rest she doesn't recognize. She glances at Julian uncertainly.

"Laura, these are your teammates: Logan, Quentin, Ro, Emma, Hank, Nori, Warren…and the rest you know," Julian says, pointing to each person as he names them. "Everyone, this is Laura. She's our newest member."

"People dying, Keller," the man sitting close to the door says. _Logan. _He looks scruffy, with dark hair and heavy stubble. His arms are folded. "Clock's ticking."

Julian seems to ignore the comment.

"Professor hasn't been by yet," the blue haired woman says. _Nori. _"I don't think we can go out finding emergencies if we don't know where they _are._"

"I can make an emergency happen right _here_, Ashida," the man replies.

"No fighting, people," Julian says in a neutral tone. He heads towards the other end of the long table; Laura looks around and spots an empty seat beside the grumpy man. She eyes him warily, as he does in return; something seems familiar about his scent.

They sit in relative silence, Cessily making some conversation with various members of the group.

"So, what's _your _deal?" the man sitting beside Laura asks.

She stares at him, uncertain.

"What do you do?" he persists. He has a rough voice, that sounds like he hasn't spoken in a while. The tone is low.

"She has a healing factor," Julian says, leaning back in his chair. "Like you, Logan."

The man eyes Laura. "So if I cut her, she won't bleed?"

"Ignore him, Laura," Julian says.

She eyes her neighbor, but her eyes are full of warning, and not fear. He sneers.

Suddenly, they both whip their heads around to look at the door. A few moments later it slides open, the reveal the Professor in his chair, wearing a grave expression that quickly turns to a benign smile.

"Ah, my students. So good to see you here again." He looks over to Julian. "Did you get Laura familiarized with our surroundings?"

"Not yet, sir," he answers. "We'll finish afterward."

"Excellent." The Professor nods to Laura. "I hope you do not mind the uniform too much. It is designed to protect you in several ways."

Laura says nothing, casts an uncertain look at the man. He surveys the table.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Everyone suddenly looks deflated, but none more so than Laura, who blanches.

"The mutant registration act will proceed to congress, as planned. Do not fear, children…I will speak to each congressman, and debate the bill. It _will_ not pass."

He taps his fingers on the arms of his wheelchair.

"Emma, if you will assist me in Cerebro…I will find our work for the evening."

A blonde haired woman—_Emma_—gets up from her seat near Julian. Her uniform is not zipped all the way up; it looks like Laura's had earlier, but it seems that this was her intent. She smiles at the Professor, moves behind him and grabs the handles of his chair.

"Let me help you there," she says, her voice smooth and accentuated, with something that sounds British. Julian also gets up and follows.

**…**

After about twenty minutes, the absentees return, Julian holding a manila folder. "Okay. I have our work cut out for us." He stops at the end of the table, near Laura.

"Team One: Surge, Mercury, Rockslide, and Dust. Team two: Gem, Storm, Beast, and Angel. Team three: Weapon, Omega, Laura, and myself."

Laura notes that they are using codenames. She is familiar with this practice.

_**X-23! PREPARE FOR WEAPON X TRAINING!**_

_If she doesn't kill the bear within five seconds her neck will be broken, and she hates that—  
_

_**CRUNCH.**_

She snaps back to reality, her face paling. It bothers her, how the memories she tries so hard to repress are always just around the corner, ready to be raised with the slightest provocation.

"You okay?" Julian is asking her.

Laura grips the table and nods, her forehead wrinkled.

"Damn, her heart rate just hit like a hundred a second," the man beside her says.

"How do you know?" Laura asks, her voice flat.

"Weapon here has really good hearing," Julian says. "What's wrong, Laura?"

"Nothing." She closes her eyes, focuses. Breathes through her nose, like she'd learned to do to relax, after a memory short, as she mentally calls them. She slowly releases the table. "I'm fine. What are we doing now?

"Group up, people," Julian orders, and she notes that he seems to be in charge. The one named Weapon is watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Here's the mission perimeters. Surge and Gem, you're leading your teams. Read it and head out."

**…**

"Our mission tonight is to prevent a bank robbery taking place in Manhattan, and extend an invite to one of these people," Julian says, to his group. "Omega, we'll be counting on you to tell us what's happening before we see the thugs. Remember the directives—no tampering. Weapon, no killing. Laura, stick with me."

They have just arrived at their destination, in a Humvee outfitted with the Xavier school logo.

"Why did we bring _her?_" Weapon demands. "She looks useless. What, she going to stand around and heal herself?"

"She'll be useful." Julian parks the vehicle in a spot around the corner from the bank. "Let's go, people."

Everyone gets out of the Humvee, Laura feeling uneasy. It is clear that both Weapon and Omega dislike her, and she hasn't even spoken to either. She doesn't like that these volunteer projects will seem to rely on her facility skills. All it will take is a memory short, and she could cause unnecessary trouble.

"Get ready," Julian murmurs. They are approaching the dark bank. Laura can see flashlights on the interior, and hear the robbers whispering to each other.

"Three men," Omega says. "Carl Davis, Juan Montez, and Kurt Wagner. One's a mutie. Kurt."

"That'll be the one," Julian whispers. "Teleporter, right?"

"Yup."

"I'll get the doors."

Laura watches as Julian moves towards the structure, his eyes glowing. She watches as the door handle glows, too; after a moment, she hears a _click! _

The door swings open, and he motions for them to follow.

"You might as well stay here," Weapon says, sneering at her.

Laura follows, without replying, the hackles on the back of her neck standing up. As she reaches the door, Julian takes her by the wrist and pulls her into the dark interior of the bank. The air around them glows slightly; as his eyes are also lit up, she assumes he is shielding them with his mind. They creep through the teller's booths, towards the room in the back. The whispers of the men are like thunder in Laura's ears.

"…nein!" The smell of fear, and sulfur, vaguely like Kenny's diaper contents.

_Ca-click! _A gun being cocked back. Smith & Wesson, model 22A. .22 caliber bullets.

Laura says nothing about what she's just learned. She doesn't want to share anything about her powers or past with the others, including Julian.

_They're armed, _Omega says mentally. _Weapon says they've got some kind of handgun. How lame and _**human **_is that? He's also complaining about a bad smell. Sulfur. _

_Maybe they have bombs? _Julian replies.

Laura stiffens. Is he a telepath as well?

_A really crappy one, _Omega answers her. _All he can do is project what he's thinking. He has no concept of the finer arts of telepathy. _

_Shut up, _Julian replies.

_You shut up. _

_No, you._

_Make me._

"Can you guys _not _have this argument in my head?" Weapon hisses.

Laura relaxes slightly. They continue creeping towards the back room.

"Someone's coming!" a voice thunders. "GET EM!"

_**"AARRRGH!"**_

_**BAMF!**_

"Go after him!" Julian shouts, as the mutant teleports right on top of them, and then runs out the front door into the night. Their leader slams the safe door shut with his mind and turning the handle, effectively trapping the other two thugs inside.

"Omega, _freeze him _or something!" Weapon snaps, as they scramble after the mutant.

Laura stays beside Julian, not really wanting to be alone with the other two volunteers again.

He grins at her. "See? Cool, huh?"

She says nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Apologies if the German in this chapter is wrong, I am not fluent in the language and used Google translator :o) 

* * *

**-8-  
**

* * *

After calling the police from a phone booth (while using a voice distorter), Julian orders everyone to regroup at a location he provides mentally. They get in the Humvee and pick up Weapon and Omega on a street corner three blocks away. The latter is huffing to catch his breath, while communicating something to Julian mentally.

"We can try again tomorrow, when he's less freaked out," Julian says.

"God, I hate this shit," Weapon says. "And I was right, _she_ did less than nothing."

"Guys, lay off. She'll end up saving our lives someday, trust me."

"Not like _my _life is ever in danger," the other mutant responds.

They head back to the school.

**…**

"Unavoidable," Professor Xavier agrees. "Try again tomorrow. Poor Mr. Wagner has simply had an overwhelming night. He's quite a pleasant young fellow when he's not being held at gunpoint for three days, and blindfolded. He needs to _see_ where he's teleporting to."

"Makes sense," Julian says. "Good work, Gem and team."

'Gem' beams; Surge and her group looks tired and worn, having failed their objective.

"That all, Professor?" Julian asks.

"That will be it for tonight, Julian. Thank you all, as always."

"Alright." He looks at Laura. "Let's go grab our stuff. I'll show you were we hose down and change…then we'll go over the different rooms around here."

Laura follows him down a long hallway. They are tailed by the rest of the group, who are talking amongst themselves; Julian darts into the outfitting room and returns with their regular clothes, then leads her to a set of locker rooms: one for women, the other for men.

"See you in a bit," Julian says to her.

**…**

"And last but not least…this room is Cerebro," Julian says, as the doors slide open to reveal an enormous, round room tiled with what looks like LCD panels. A metal catwalk leads out to a control chair, and before that is a large panel. Above it rests a metal helmet with many wires ascending into the darkness above. "This is how the Professor can find mutants. It magnifies his telepathy by about a million times, allowing him to reach mutants that are hundreds of miles away—even _thousands. _It's based on nano-psionic technology. Thinking computers." He pauses. "Cerebro is basically ten million microscopic brains obeying whatever Professor Xavier tells them to do."

Laura stops in her tracks and blinks.

"This must have been very expensive," she says quietly.

"I'd imagine." Julian grins. "So, what do you think?"

Laura pauses. "Impressive." She tilts her head. "Can you use this machine?"

"No." Julian shakes his head. "Like Quentin said, I'm pretty weak. All I can do is project."

"Oh." Laura wonders briefly what else he can do; then she thinks of Kenny.

"I need to—"

"Yeah, let's go." Julian heads for the door, followed closely by Laura.

**…**

It is ten o' clock when Laura reclaims her daughter.

"She's been sleeping peacefully this whole time," Shan says with a smile, seeing the girl's mother rush to her crib with a worried expression. "How'd it go?"

"Didn't get our guy," Julian says. "But there's always tomorrow."

"That's the spirit." Shan nods at the woman reaching into the crib. "Take care of them."

"I will." Julian also watches Laura as she picks the sleeping infant up, carefully supporting her head and her bottom.

They leave the daycare center, and head towards their room.

**…**

Laura suddenly stiffens. She is lying on her side—facing away from the other person in the bed—and has just felt his hand move to her thigh. She feels a kind of disbelief. He's not asleep; she can tell from his breathing, and the rhythmic movement of his fingers as he strokes her bare skin. She feels the tips glide up, to her side, to the edge of her top.

She hesitates. Can she do this? Many times before she had done the deed without an emotional connection. This time, though, she has one—whether she likes it or not—and he doesn't. He might even think of the other woman.

This thought is unpleasant. She feels his hand slipping up under her sleeping t-shirt, and onto her breast. Laura breathes a little deeper, and decides that she can.

"Laura?" he asks in a whisper.

She rolls her head over to look at him, and sees his face in the dark. His eyes are half lidded and he seems unsure.

"I—" he hesitates, then scoots over slightly, pressing himself against her side and wrapping his arm around her. He tilts his head a bit, and their lips meet in the dark. Laura closes her eyes, almost trembling; she realizes that she's been wanting this very badly, for a while now.

A few moments later, he sits up and begins to work her t-shirt off. She complies, raising her arms and head. Her fingers then find the hem of his shirt and pull it off; her eyes drink in the sight she reveals. He looks the same as the night they'd first met.

After sliding off their lower garments, he pins her against the pillow and kisses her more deeply as he moves. She runs her fingers over his chest and stomach, his shoulders and back, trying to memorize the feeling in case this is a one-time deal.

"Mmph!" He makes a sound into her mouth, eventually, and she feels his stomach tensing against hers. She closes her eyes and breathes through her nose, enjoying the closeness when he relaxes against her. Soon, though, he draws away; Laura is prepared for him to curl away from her on the bed like before. Instead he grins at her in the dark, his hands stroking down her stomach and legs as he sits up and scoots downwards.

"Your turn," he whispers.

**…**

This morning, Laura wakes up to breathing in her ear, and another body pressing against her behind, his arms wrapped under her breasts and around her stomach. A bare body. She remembers the events of last night and smiles slightly, to herself.

"Mmrph?" Julian suddenly raises his head. They look at each other in the sunlight. Neither knows what to say; Laura is filled with dread now. It had been pleasant last night, but she is used to this. Used to clients regretting things in the morning.

It's not her that he wants. She is certain of this.

"Last night was…" Julian starts to say, his expressive eyes full of uncertainty, and his forehead wrinkled. She closes her eyes, not certain how she should react. Not with anger—although that, along with desperation and frustration overwhelm her—he won't react well. He might not want her, but if she does not overreact, maybe he will continue.

To use her.

"Mum_?_" from the crib.

Laura draws away, pushing the covers down, and picking up her discarded nightshirt from the floor, along with her underwear. She pulls them on quickly and moves towards Kenny, with a real, genuine smile, feeling as though she's stepped out of a smothering shell. "Morning," she says to the girl, lifting her out of the crib and hugging her tightly.

Julian watches silently. He knows he's not needed for these moments, but he's starting to feel more involved with them. Instead of guilt, he feels a warm glow. He remembers Laura's words, how grateful she is to have Kenny, and he feels somewhat happy that he was a part of that.

"Let's get something to eat," Laura murmurs to the girl, heading towards the mini fridge and opening it. "Let's see…apple, banana, carrots, or sweet potatoes?" She bounces Kenny, who thinks for a moment and then points at a jar, with a big smile.

"Apple it is," Laura says, reaching in and grabbing the jar. "I don't know where you get such a taste for sweet foods."

"Probably from me," Julian calls from the bed.

Laura pauses, and looks over. She hadn't thought he paid attention when she took care of Kenny. He hasn't put anything on yet; the covers are pooled around his waist, and she runs her eyes over his torso unwillingly, spurred by curiosity.

Her fingertips tingle slightly, from last night. She pales slightly, then flushes, and looks down. "I need to feed her," she says, even though he hasn't questioned her next actions.

"Anything I can do?" he asks.

Laura pauses. He's usually absent in the morning, leaving her to take care of the little girl, and prepare her for the day.

"Do you want to feed her?" she asks.

"Sure." Julian reaches out for his clothes on the floor, and they glow, flying to his fingers. Laura is still not used to this and stares.

"I never have trouble when girls stare at me, but you just might make me self-conscious," he says, grinning.

"I'm sorry." Laura looks back at Kenny. "Your…abilities…are interesting."

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." She hears the sounds of cloth rustling as he gets dressed again, then the mattress springs moving as he gets up. "Hey, that gives me an idea."

Kenny soon discovers the air plane method of feeding, in a different way than most babies do. She squeals in delight and claps her hands, as Julian sits on a chair opposite her baby-seat and floats the spoon to her.

Laura leans against the wall with folded arms.

"Looks like she likes me feeding her, huh?" Julian asks, grinning himself.

She wrinkles her nose. "That's easy…apple is her favorite. You couldn't do that with, say, peas. She _hates_ that flavor."

"Got any?" Julian asks, raising his eyebrow in challenge. "I'll bet you five bucks."

Five minutes later, Laura is signing an IOU note with a disgruntled expression, and Julian looks pleased. "That's the last spoonful," he says.

"I am aware." Laura tears the piece of paper out of her notebook and thrusts it at him.

"Thanks." Julian grins smugly at her. "We should get going, take a shower and get down to the mission room. We've got to talk to that guy we were tracking last night."

"Okay." Laura picks Kenny out of her seat, and heads towards the changing station, as Julian stands up and heads towards the bathroom.

**…**

"So, what do you think of the volunteer work so far?" Julian asks, as they carry their uniforms to the changing booths.

Laura thinks. "It is…different."

"Feels good though, huh?"

She considers. "Maybe. I don't know yet."

"It will." Julian steps into a booth, and she hears the curtain rip shut. She does the same in the adjoining stall.

"It's also pretty awesome to get to use my powers like that—out in the open—and not have to hide them." _Zipp, _as he unfastens his pants.

Laura tries not to picture what he is doing. She removes her clothing, then pulls on her suit and zips it up to her chin. It's hard for her to remember—upon feeling the leather encase her body— that she is not about to do things that will haunt her for the rest of her unnaturally long life.

_Zippp! _as Julian pulls up the zipper of his uniform.

"Hey, Laura?" he asks suddenly. His voice has a slight waver to it.

"What?"

"We should talk about last night."

Laura closes her eyes. Here it comes.

"I shouldn't have jumped you like that. I'm sorry. I, uh, get a little worked up when I use my powers a lot." He pauses, leans his head against the partition. "I know that sounds lame. I hope things are okay between us."

Laura bites her lip, on the other side of the partition. Actually hearing the words are worse than imagining them, no matter how horrible she'd made it sound in her mind.

"_Are _we okay?" Julian asks, after a moment of silence on her part. He sounds worried. "I mean—we were doing pretty good, and Kenny seems happy and everything—I was a little scared that maybe I screwed it all up. I mean, it was kind of asshole-ish of me to just switch gears like that on you."

"No," Laura forces the word out of her. "Everything is…fine."

She hears him pick up his clothing.

"You sure?" He is outside of the booth now, waiting for her to exit. She picks up her garments slowly, gritting her teeth. There is a sharp pain in her temple, from distress.

Laura takes a deep breath, then pushes the curtain aside, and nods. "Yes."

"Okay." Julian smiles at her, then leans forwards and kisses her forehead. Like she is a child. "I'm glad. We've got a good thing going, and I don't want it to get complicated with misunderstandings."

Laura forces herself to smile back. She feels an intense hatred for Sofia again—for whom he saves his real kisses—but says nothing.

**…**

This time, the squad is sent to a pub in which Kurt Wagner is supposed to be hiding. They enter the establishment, Julian mentally explaining that Omega is providing psionic cloaking so that only their target can see them.

_I think Laura should approach him first, _Julian adds. _I know if I was scared and running, I'd feel less nervous about having a beautiful girl talk to me. _

Laura inclines her head slightly, accepts the business card he hands her. She's never heard him describe her in that way. He nods for her to proceed; she moves towards the stranger sitting at the bar. He is wearing a long, outback coat and a hat; she can see something flicking back and forth beneath the tail of his coat.

She thinks back to her days of prostitution, when she'd sometimes been made to troll through the bars, looking for clients.

"Is this seat taken?" she asks the figure.

He doesn't answer.

"I'll assume that means yes." Laura climbs onto the bar stool. "You look pretty lonely."

"I not look for…utters…_meine Freundin._" His voice is slightly muffled.

Laura pauses for a moment.

"Sie befinden sich Kurt Vagner, ja?" she asks. _You are Kurt Wagner, yes?_

The figure seems to start. He turns his face to her. Under the brim of the hat and the turned-up collar of the coat—and the scarf wrapped around his face several times—she can see burning yellow eyes, against a blue strip of fur-covered skin.

"Sie sprechen?" _You speak?_

"Ja, ein wenig." _Yes, a little. _Laura leans her head on her hand. "Genug um durchzukommen. So sind Sie?" _Enough to get by. So, are you?_

The figure hesitates. "Ich fürchte ja." _I'm afraid so. _

"Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben." _You don't need to be afraid. _Laura pauses. "Wir bieten Freundschaft. Es gibt eine Schule ... wo es sicher anders sein wird." _We offer friendship. There is a school...where it is safe to be different._

She holds out the card Julian has given her.

"Ich war einmal in den Schuhen. Ein schlechter Platz. Aber ... die Schule ist eine weitere Alternative. Hier." _I was once in your shoes. A bad place. But...the school is another alternative. Here._

The figure reaches out for the card uncertainly, and Laura pauses for a moment. His hand consists of two large fingers, and a thumb.

"Was ist das? " _What is this? _The figure studies the card.

"Dies ist die Anzahl zu nennen, gebührenfrei. Rufen Sie zu sammeln. Wenn Sie sich entscheiden ... wenn du zu viel Angst jetzt sind." _This is the number to call, toll free. Call collect. When you decide...if you are too frightened now. _Laura gives him an encouraging smile, then looks back at her 'teammates'. "Das sind meine Freunde. Sie wollen Ihre Freunde auch." _These are my friends. They want to be your friends, too._

Kurt turns the card over in his fingers, then puts it into his breast pocket. "Ich muss es mir überlegen. Ich bin misstrauisch ... jetzt." _I will need to think it over. I am...mistrustful right now._

Nehmen Sie die ganze Zeit die Sie benötigen. Es gibt keine Eile." _Take all the time you need. There is no rush. _Laura pauses. "Es war angenehm ... ... im Gespräch mit Ihnen." _It was...pleasant...speaking with you._

The figure hesitates. "Du auch. Ich fand es tröstlich zu können, mich auszudrücken." _You as well. I found it comforting to be able to express myself._

Laura smiles. "Auf Wiedersehen." _Goodbye._

"Auf Wiedersehen."

She slips off of the stool and returns to the three other volunteers, seeing the surprised look on Julian's face. "You speak—what was that?"

"German," Laura says. "He wishes for time to think over his decision."

"Of course."

They head for the exit, when the figure calls out.

"Warten Sie!" _Wait!_


End file.
